The inventor of the present invention previously proposes a washing machine including a mechanism capable of cleaning water used for a laundry process with the use of ozone (see Patent Document 1).
The washing machine disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a water storage tank, and is configured to clean water stored in the water storage tank with ozone.
Further, the inventor of the present invention previously proposes a rinsing method in which dirt and a detergent component are rinsed away from garment by performing a rinsing operation a reduced number of times, and a washing machine which performs the rinsing method (see Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-181608
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-181597